parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SuperWhy ReaderPants
Vinnytoar's TV Spoofs of SpongeBob SquarePants Coming Soon To Youtube. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants - Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, and Princess Presto (Super Why!) *Patrick Star - Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) *Patrick Star 2 - Werewolf *Squidward Tentacles - Dennis (Stanley) *Sandy Cheeks - Ingrid (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Mr. Krabs - Red Ranger (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Plankton - Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Plankton's Robot - Shadowborg (Big Bad Beetleborgs) *Plankton's Army - Alien Army (Planet 51) *Clem - Itself *Family Member 1 - Thor *Family Member 2 - Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *Family Member 3 - Black Panther *Family Member 4 - Rhino (Bolt) *Karen - Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Larry the Lobster - Mr. Hornbill (MGPAM) *Mrs. Puff - Disgust (Inside Out) *Gary the Snail - Dumbo (Dumbo (1964/2019) *Snellie the Snail - Isa (Dora the Explorer) *Larry the Snail - Himself *Pearl Krabs - Bodi, Darma, Germur and Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) *The Flying Dutchman - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Jellyfishes - Various Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Jellyfish - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *No Name - Zurg (Toy Story 2) *Captain - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Pirate - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Pirates - Themselves *Businessman - Himself *Rex - Rex (Generator Rex) *Jellyfish Doodle - King Louie (The Jungle Book) (In Black and White) *Squid Doodle - Dennis (Stanley) (In Black and White) *DoodleBob - Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, Princess Presto (Super Why!) (In Black and White) *DoodleBob's Army - CDA (Monsters, Inc.) *Doodle Squidward Tentacles - Troy (Reef 2) *Doodle Mr. Krabs - Psycho Red (Power Rangers In Space) *Doodle Gary the Snail - Evil Dumbo *Doodle Sandy Cheeks - Evil Joy (Inside Out; OC) *The French Narrator - Toasty Guy (Mortal Kombat) *Mermaid Man - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Barnacle Boy - Miles Morales/Spider-Man *Man Ray - Megatron (Transformers) *Dirty Bubble - Gaylord Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Villain - Himself *Manager - Himself *Cafeterian - Himself/Herself *SpongeBob's Parents - Grey and Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) *SpongeBob's Grandma - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Stanley S. SquarePants - Dick Grayson/Robin (Teen Titans Go!) *Squilliam Fancyson - Tighten (Megamind) *Squilvia Tentacles - Kitana (Mortal Kombat 2) *Hans - Magic Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Fish Robot - Howard the Alien (YouTube) *King Neptune - Sonic the Hedgehog *Queen Amphitrite - Sally Acorn (Sonic) *Prince Triton - Manik (Sonic Universe) *Garbage Man - Noob (Roblox) *Sadie - Herself *Monty - Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) *Janet - Courtney (Total Drama) *Marty - Marty (Madagascar) *Herb - I Like Trains Kids (Asdfmovie) *Margie - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Imitation Krabs - Sans (Undertale) *Betsy Krabs - Granny (The Lorax) *Victor Krabs - Dragonborg (Beetleborgs Metallix) *Fred - Garth (Alpha & Omega) *Tom - Thomas the Tank Engine *Cora - Cora (Astro Boy) *Blue Fish with purple stripes - Himself *Purple Fish - Herself *Harold - Rigby (Regular Show) *SpongeBob's Tongue - Itself *Squeaky Boots - Itself *Francis - Big Bad Wolf (Shrek) *Lisa - Shank (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Lord Royal Highness - Chris (Total Drama) *SpongeBob SquarePants (In Real Life) - Kamen Rider Zi-O, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Siren (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) and Supergirl *Patrick Star (In Real Life) - Grey Wolf *Squidward Tentacles (In Real Life) - Clownfish *Mr. Krabs (In Real Life) - Troy (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Sandy Cheeks (In Real Life) - Giraffe *Seagull - Itself *Seagulls - Themselves *Fish - Itself *Man - Himself *Flame - Itself *Customer - Himself/Herself *SpongeBob's Clock - Itself *SpongeBob's Pants - Itself *Truck Driver - Vert Wheeler (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) *Mama Tentacles - Bottlenose Dolphin *Bart - Roger (American Dad) *Jimmy - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Phil - Bowser (SuperMarioLogan) *Scooter - M-O (Wall-E) *Kevin - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Jellyspotters - Themselves *Con man - Himself *Mary - Herself *Mary's Mother - Herself *Mailman Fish - Postman Pat *Nat - Kanye West *Ivy - Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Unnamed Sailor - Kano (Mortal Kombat) *Monroe Timmy - Himself *Billy - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Evelyn - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Eel - German Shepard *Scooter Like Fish - Dalmatian Dog *Hot Dog Man - Chief Tiu (Moana) *Martin - Marty McFly (Back to the Future) *Shubie - Dolly (Toy Story 3) *Flats - Morty (Rick & Morty) *Flats' Dad - Jerry (Rick & Morty) *Atomic Flounder - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Angry Jack - Jason (Friday the 13th) *Ginger - Ugly Mama (Yo Mama) *Marco - Ryuji Green (Ryuji Five) *Nematodes - Themselves *Nematode #1 - Itself *Kids - Themselves *Kid #1 - Diego (Go, Diego, Go!) *Kid #2 - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Kid #3 - Penny (Bolt) *Crowd - Themselves *Tina - Vix (Spark: A Spark Tail) *Ralph - Bloat (Finding Nemo) *Beth - Beth (Total Drama) *Mimi - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Buddy - Alex (Madagascar) *Bubble Bass - Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer) *Old Man Jenkins - Reflux (Incredibles 2) *Purple Doctorfish - Hector (Coco) *Newspaper Boy - Panda (We Bare Bears) *Henry - Wreck-It Ralph *Vera - Lolbit (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) *Clayton - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Lou - Carpets Man (Empire Today Commercial) *Don the Whale - Moreno (Ferdinand) *Realistic Fish Head - Dame Tu Cosita Alien (YouTube) *TV Announcer - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Alaskan Bull Worm - Pedobear *Knight Fish - Angus (Mystic Knights) *Fish with eaten butt - Do the Flop Guy (Asdfmovie) *Mabel - Granny (Hoodwinked!) *Nancy Suzy Fish - Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Police Officer Fish - Diamond Head (Ben 10) *Officer Rob - Stryker (Mortal Kombat) *Officer John - Bad Cop/Good Cop (The Lego Movie) *Officer Durado - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Officer #1 - Ultraman Max *Bubble Buddy - Brooklyn T. Guy (SuperMarioLogan) *Shiny Bubble - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Painty the Pirate - Merlin (Shrek the Third) *Patchy the Pirate - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Potty the Parrot - Santa's Little Helper (The Simpsons) *The Artist - Steve (Blue's Clues) *TV - Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Dan Povenmire - Himself *Radio DJ - Tony (The Incredibles) *Thaddeus - John Henry (Disney) *SpongeBob's House - Dino Megazord (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Squidward's House - Turbo Megazord (Power Rangers Turbo) *Patrick's House - Zeo Megazord (Power Rangers Zeo) *The Krusty Krab - Astro Megazord (Power Rangers in Space) *Mr. Krabs' House - Galaxy Megazord (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *The Chum Bucket - Sun (The Mokey Show) *The Treedome - Whale (The Little Mermaid) *SpongeBob's Grandmother's House - Rescue Megazord (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Betsy Krabs' House - Time Force Megazord (Power Rangers Time Force) Debuted in The SuperWhy ReaderPants Movie *Police Officer Fishes - Scatman John and Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Phil - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Fish Kids - Themselves *Goofy Goober Clock - Gotta Sweep (Baldi's Basics) *Goofy Goober - Kool-Aid Man *King Neptune - Silver (Sonic) *Princess Mindy - Ash (Sing) *Squire - Peter Pan *Crown Polisher - Donkey (Shrek) *The Fish Says "Dork" - Bruce Banner/The Hulk *The Fish Says "Ding-A-Ling" - Leo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The Fish Says "Wing Nut" - Lem (Planet 51) *The Fish Says "My Eyes" - Fry (Futurama) *The Fish Says "Morning" - Gary Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth) *Perch Perkins - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Sandals - Themselves *Dennis - Captain Gutt (Ice Age) *Cyclops - The Joker (Batman) *Waiter - Sumo (Clarence) *Two Attendant Fish - Mason and Phil (Madagascar) *Frogfish - Nightmare Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Tongue Frogfish - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Mr. Whiskers - Candy (Five Nights at Candy's) *Lead Thug - Venom *Thug Tug Fish Took The Car - Jason (Friday the 13th) *Tough Guy #1 - Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Tough Guy #2 - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Tub Thugs - Sinister Six (Spider-Man) *DJ - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Siamese Twin Thugs - Arry and Bert (Thomas & Friends) *Pirate Captain - Woody (Toy Story) *Pirates - Various Toys (Toy Story) *Pirate on the Dinghy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Look-out Post Pirate - Danny Phantom *Two Pirates - Bulk and Skull (Power Rangers) *One Pirate - King Harold (Shrek 2) *Parrot - Max (The Little Mermaid) *David Hasselhoff - Markiplier Debuted in The SuperWhy Movie: Fairytale Kids Out of Water *Bubbles the Talking Dolphin - Ultraman *Burger Beard - Duncan (Total Drama) *Seagulls - Daft Punk, Lil Pump, Justin Bieber, Pitbull and Fall Out Boy Gallery Superwhy.png|Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why, Alpha_Pig.png|Little Pig/Alpha Pig, Super_Reader_Wonder_Red.jpg|Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red, Presto.png|and Princess Pea/Princess Presto as SpongeBob Wayne full body.jpg|Wayne as Patrick werewolf3.jpg|Werewolf as Patrick Star 2 Dennis.jpg|Dennis as Squidward Indrid the Giraffe.png|Ingrid as Sandy Cheeks Prm-red.png|Red Ranger as Mr. Krabs Shao-kahn-hd-mortal-kombat-9.jpg|Shao Kahn as Plankton Shadowborg.jpg|Shadowborg as Plankton's Robot s-l300.jpg|Alien Army as Plankton's Army Clem.png|Clem as Itself Thor odinson.png|Thor as Family Member 1 56b22fc17066257a895f285d0d41057d--scarlet-witch-comic-scarlet-witch-avengers.jpg|Scarlet Witch as Family Member 2 Black_Panther_Render.png|Black Panther as Family Member 3 Rhino.jpg|Rhino as Family Member 4 Mangle (Tony Crynight).png|Mangle as Karen Mr. Hornbill the Rhino.png|Mr. Hornbill as Larry the Lobster Inside out disgust smile.png|Disgust as Mrs. Puff Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Gary the Snail FBD6F117-69CE-4783-8685-8DEE0A2C62B3.jpeg|Isa as Snellie the Snail LarryTheSnail1.png|Larry the Snail as Himself Bodi is a hero.png|Bodi, Darma.png|Darma, Germur rock dog.png|Germur, Angus Scattergood.png|and Angus Scattergood as Pearl Krabs Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Bruce as The Flying Dutchman Bandar-Log_(Disney).jpg|Various Monkeys as Jellyfishes King Louie the Orangutan.jpg|King Louie as Jellyfish Zurg in Toy Story 2.jpg|Zurg as No Name Captain Hook in Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook as Captain Mr. Smee in Peter Pan.jpg|Mr. Smee as Pirate Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|Pirates as Themselves The_Executive_Treatment_1.jpg|Businessman as Himself Rex_Profile.png|Rex as Rex King Louie In Black and White.png|King Louie In Black and White as Jellyfish Doodle Dennis In Black and White.jpg|Dennis In Black and White as Squid Doodle Superwhycharacters In Black and White.jpg|Super Why, Alpha Pig, Wonder Red, Princess Presto In Black and White as DoodleBob Closeup of the CDA.jpg|CDA as DoodleBob's Army The_Reef_Troy.png|Troy as Doodle Squidward Tentacles Psycho-red.png|Psycho Red as Doodle Mr. Krabs 303060891_712852.gif|Evil Dumbo as Doodle Gary the Snail inside_out_oc___mischief_by_swordsparks-d9al7d9.jpg|Evil Joy as Doodle Sandy Cheeks Toasty_mk2.png|Toasty Guy as The French Narrator Peter-parker-in-spiderman-into-the-spider-verse-movie-poster-5k-31-1280x2120-1.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider Man as Mermaid Man Miles Morales (Spider-Man - Into the Spider Verse).jpg|Miles Morales/Spider Man as Barnacle Boy Rise_Constructicons_Megatron_what.jpg|Megatron as Man Ray Mr._Robinson.png|Mr. Robinson as Dirty Bubble Villian_Mr._Krabs.jpg|Villain as Himself Manager_hat.png|Manager as Himself Coffee Shop.jpg|Cafeterian as Himself/Herself Grey (short).png|Grey as SpongeBob's Father Bianca (short).png|Bianca as SpongeBob's Mother Lois Griffin.jpg|Lois Griffin as SpongeBob's Grandma Robin.png|Dick Grayson/Robin as Stanley S. SquarePants Tighten-megamind-16949107-1200-1332-1-.png|Tighten as Squilliam Kitana-Mortal-Kombat-cosplay-20.jpg|Kitana as Squilvia 600px-Master_Hand_SSBU.png|Magic Hand as Hans Howard the Alien.jpg|Howard the Alien as Fish Robot Sonic4_render.png|Sonic the Hedgehog as King Neptune Sally (Game Guy).jpeg|Sally Acorn as Queen Amphitrite Manik_Acorn.jpg|Manik as Prince Triton Nooob.png|Noob as Garbage Man 47Sadie.png|Sadie as Herself Bendy.png|Bendy as Monty Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney as Janet Marty the Plains Zebra.png|Marty as Marty Kids from Asdfmovie.jpg|I Like Trains Kids as Herb PetuniaProfilePictureImage.png|Petunia as Margie Sansanimated.gif|Sans as Imitation Krabs Granny Norma.jpg|Granny Norma as Betsy Krabs Garth alpha and omega.jpg|Garth as Fred Dragonborg.jpg|Dragonborg as Victor Krabs Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png|Thomas as Tom Cora in Astro Boy (2009).jpeg|Cora as Cora HaroldBill.png|Blue Fish with purple stripes as Himself Purple_Fish.png|Purple Fish as Herself Rigby_character.png|Rigby as Harold Spongebobhugginghistongue.jpg|SpongeBob's Tongue as Itself A_Very_Squeaky_Sound.png|Squeaky Boots as Itself Big_Bad_Wolf_300.gif|Big Bad Wolf as Francis Profile_-_Shank.png|Shank as Lisa Zi-O_profile.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O Kiva (Let's Go Kamen Riders).jpg|Kamen Rider Kiva KamenRiderSiren.jpg|Kamen Rider Siren SupergirlJLU.png|and Supergirl as SpongeBob SquarePants (In Real Life) Wolf, Grey.jpg|Grey Wolf as Patrick Star (In Real Life) Lg80188OcellarisClownfish.jpg|Clownfish as Squidward Tentacles (In Real Life) Troy_Burrows3.jpg|Troy as Mr. Krabs (In Real Life) Giraffa reticulata.jpg|Giraffle as Sandy Cheeks (In Real Life) 487.png|Seagull as Itself 032a20-20Pressure20(603).jpg|Seagulls as Themselves cartoons20fish20spongebob20squarepants204000x400020wallpaper_www_wallpaperhi_com_80.jpg|Fish as Itself 5HhHNrn.jpg|Man as Himself 1actge.jpg|Flame as Itself Cgc1sP_UAAAq89p.jpg|Customer as Himself/Herself Clock1.png|SpongeBob's Clock as Itself spongebob-wearing-full-length-pants-for-the-first-2-18896-1455209626-3_dblbig.jpg|SpongeBob's Pants as Itself Bf5_vert_174x252.png|Vert Wheeler as Truck Driver Dolphin, Bottle-Nosed.jpg|Bottlenose Dolphin as Mama Tentacles Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer as Patchy the Pirate Santa's Little Helper.gif|Santa's Little Helper as Potty the Parrot Kids Hawaiian Outfits.jpg|Kids as Themselves Broom.png|Gotta Sweep as Goofy Goober Clock Kool Aid Man.jpeg|Kool-Aid Man as Goofy Goober Silver the Hedgehog.png|Silver as King Neptune Ash_sing_movie_2.png|Ash as Mindy The Mermaid Syndrome in The Incredibles.jpg|Syndrome as Tough Guy #1 Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Touch Guy #2 Sinister Six.jpg|Sinister Six as Tug Thugs Venom.jpeg|Venom as Lead Thug Max-0.jpg|Max as Parrot Markiplier.jpg|Markiplier as David Hasselhoff Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Vinnytovar Category:Dennis and Joy Become Evil Category:Dennis x Joy Category:Dennis x Disgust